


Haloes

by GayDemonicDisaster (scrapheapchallenge)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-02-01 01:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapheapchallenge/pseuds/GayDemonicDisaster
Summary: darkness meets light. A short poem.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 28





	Haloes

A pale flutter, glimpsed through eyes of gold  
high up, so far out of reach, one could never hope to touch  
but striving, working each coil of darkness upward  
He alighted, basking in the celestial glow.

He stretched, released wings in a cascade of night  
the beauty impossible to ignore  
even for the being of light  
distracted from his watch atop the wall.

The hair in a cascade of burning red  
eyes slitted ‘gainst the sun  
handsome countenance contemplated  
the humans on the run.

His attention moved to behold  
the pale grace by his side  
so gentle, so soft  
forsaken his blade.

Through fumbling words they conversed  
brief, stilted  
but in those few moments  
they saw love.

And the darkness decided  
never to forsake the light again  
but to protect it always  
come what may.

The light saw the darkness  
and deeper still saw the spark  
the light hidden under the bushel  
precious and fragile.

And together they were neither light nor dark  
just two souls  
holding the world in their hands  
for all eterntity.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written any poetry for decades, I used to write a lot when I was at school, and was published a couple of times in anthologies, but haven't felt moved to create anything since. This one leapt into my head and fell onto the page within a few minutes. It's not my best work, but it's special to me. I hope you like it.


End file.
